Broken Soul
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Quando Zoro perde sua alma tudo que lhe resta é o frio da solidão sem fim, pois a unica capaz de lhe aquecer se foi... oss resumo poetico! acho que to pegando o jeito! \o\
1. A Tarde do Fim

** Aviso:** :D serei breve antes da fic... é o seguinte! Eu e a Fran tivemos sonhos mortiferos no mesmo dia! (macabro eu sei) Ela havia sonhado com a morte do pobre Zoro e eu pelo contrario... sonhei com a morte da Nami D: O que não foi legal! Chorei enquanto dormia x.x''

Bah... esses dias sonhei novamente enton resolvi fazer a fic sobre de uma vez u.u talvez o sonho pare se o fizer (y) Espero que gostem! :D

- falas  
"pensamentos"  
_**»passado«  
"falas no passado"**_

* * *

A chuva caia com força molhando tudo e todos naquela tarde em que a tripulação dos Mugiwaras havia sido completamente destruída…

Zoro estava de pé em meio à destruição, em sua frente deitada no meio das pedras estava o corpo antes vivo de Nami. O espadashim tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado por lágrimas secas, ele conseguia escutar o grito de sofrimento proveniente de Ruffy pela perda de outro companheiro, mas para Zoro não importava… não mais. Sentia que seu mundo havia acabado quando a momentos atrás, Nami havia dado seu ultimo doce sorriso tocando a face do moreno tentando limpar as lágrimas do mesmo, falando num fraco murmúrio _**"Baka, não chore…" **_Zoro havia segurado a mão da garota contra o seu rosto enquanto tentava estancar o ferimento que se esvaziava em sangue.

"_**Cala a boca Nami, não gaste suas energias falando!"**_

Zoro escutava a sua própria voz gritando o nome da navegadora quando ela deu seu ultimo suspiro… Seu olhar ainda estava pregado no rosto sem vida da garota como se esperasse que ela abrisse os olhos e começasse a brigar consigo.

O moreno apertou com força o punho de Wada enquanto a desembainhava. A katana estava quebrada assim como a alma de seu usuário… Zoro estava despedaçado de igual forma, havia perdido a sua vida naquela maldita tarde. Tudo acontecera de forma tão rápida que seu cérebro mal havia dissolvido os fatos.

A mente de Zoro foi atingida por flashes de momentos durante a manhã daquele dia, em que todos estavam juntos inocentes ao que viria com a tempestade…

O espadashim sentiu uma mão pousar pesadamente em seu ombro, não reagiu até a pessoa dar um leve chacoalhar em si.

- Zoro… Não podemos fazer mais nada aqui…

Aquelas palavras finalmente quebraram o estado de choque do moreno, pesadas lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos enquanto agachava-se junto ao corpo de Nami.

Embainhou o que havia restado de Wada e colocou ao lado da navegadora… aproximou sua face da de Nami e beijou a fria testa da jovem. Zoro olhou para Ruffy ainda com lagrimas escorrendo por sua face, nenhum deles voltaria a por os pés naquela ilha desgraçada, a ilha que havia roubado a alma de Zoro…

--

Ruffy subiu a bordo do Sunny trazendo Usopp em suas costas, Franky que tinha Robin nos braços embarcou logo em seguida. Brook subiu com dificuldades apoiando-se em sua katana, olhou para traz enxergando a fumaça que provinha do local onde havia acontecido a grande batalha... Baixou os olhos até o chão vendo Zoro ali parado de costas para o navio, sabia que o companheiro estava recordando de tudo que havia acontecido...

- Zoro-San?

Não houve resposta... A chuva caia com força sobre eles.

- Zoro-San... Precisamos sair dessa chuva ou ficaremos doen...

Brook viu ele olhar para si, esperava encontrar um olhar triste, com raiva, mas nenhum desses sentimentos estavam presentes no espadashim, melhor dizendo, não havia nenhum sentimento lá. Os olhos de Zoro estavam vazios, lagrimas ainda desciam por sua face, mas não havia emoções naquilo, como se o choro fosse algo programado pelo seu corpo e não causado por sentimentos.

Brook foi até Zoro, agarrou no braço do mesmo e basicamente o guiou para dentro do Sunny, andaram até a cozinha onde os restantes dos sobreviventes estavam.

Ruffy ergueu os olhos ao ver a porta ser aberta, Brook entrou trazendo Zoro, ambos pingavam água e sangue (da parte de Zoro, pois Brook não sangrava) inundando o chão. O capitão voltou seus olhos para a pia da cozinha onde Franky enchia um copo com água para Robin.

- Só sobramos nós? – A pergunta fora feita por Usopp, que estava sentado no canto da cozinha abraçando seus joelhos e com a face enterrada nos braços.

Robin bebeu toda a água que Franky havia oferecido, fitou Zoro que ainda estava de pé no mesmo local em que Brook havia o soltado.

- O que faremos? – A morena olhou para Ruffy.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – Sussurrou com sua voz rouca enquanto olhava para a sua atual tripulação. O capitão fitou a mesa sentindo os olhos arderem, as lagrimas queriam voltar a cair.

- Minha culpa... – Resmungou enquanto soltava um pesado soluço, tentou impedir o choro, mas esse era mais forte...

Escutaram a porta da cozinha sendo fechada com força, olharam notando que Zoro havia abandonado o local.

- Zoro-San... – Brook fitava a porta de forma triste, seus companheiros estavam destruídos por dentro.

- Perdemos Sanji, Choppa e...

- Nami. – Terminou Usopp ainda com a face enterrada em seus braços, ele não tinha força para fitar os amigos, era doloroso de mais.

- Sim... E Nami... – Silêncio.

- Temos de zarpar... Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui... – Ruffy falou sério enquanto enxugava as suas lagrimas, não podia entregar-se para a tristeza enquanto ainda tinha uma tripulação que dependia de suas decisões.

- Robin você assumirá a navegação... – A morena concordou.

- E o log?

- Temos um reserva no quarto da Nami...

E um silêncio doloroso ocupou o recinto... Ninguém mais conseguia falar.

--

Zoro andou pelo convés do navio, a chuva carregava toda a sua dor e o sangue para fora de seu corpo e suas roupas... Parou em frente das laranjeiras de Nami, sentiu o corpo fraquejar e acabou por cair de joelhos no chão duro e molhado pela fria chuva.

- Nami... – O espadashim fechou os punhos com força enquanto permitiu gritar toda a sua dor.

O que faria daí para frente? Ele não conseguia mais ver um futuro para si... Quem o manteria na linha? Quem faria o seu coração se aquecer e sentir alegria mesmo quando estavam discutindo? Quem ele iria amar mais do que sua honra de espadashim?

Zoro deitou no chão de barriga para cima, fechou os olhos somente sentindo a fria chuva lavando seu corpo de toda a dor... Escutava as risadas de Nami ecoando em sua cabeça.

_**»No mesmo dia pela manhã«**_

_Zoro acordou ouvindo Ruffy cantando bink's sake no convés do Sunny. Levantou da cama sentindo um estranho formigamento na nuca, deveria ter dormido de mau jeito... Abriu a porta de seu quarto colocando a camiseta, ficou surpreso ao ver Nami com a mão pronta para bater em sua porta._

_- Ah! Bom dia Zoro! – O espadashim terminou de vestir a peça de roupa e olhou sem entender para Nami._

_- Bom dia... – Era algo estranho a garota dar bom dia para si, geralmente às manhãs começavam com eles discutindo... – Aconteceu algo?_

_Zoro suspendeu uma sobrancelha ao ver que Nami havia corado de forma absurda._

_- Nada! Só estou dando bom dia u.u_

_O moreno deu um singelo sorriso, algo que nunca fizera antes. Nami havia sido pega totalmente desprevenida por aquilo, arregalou os olhos e ficou totalmente vermelha sem saber o que falar._

_- Você ta bem? – Zoro viu a cara de choque da navegadora e aquilo o preocupou._

_- To... Somente... – Sentiu o olhar curioso do espadashim. – Nada não! Vamos para a cozinha, Sanji-Kun já fez o café da manhã!_

_Nami seguiu na frente escutando Zoro resmungar, apurou os ouvidos tentando escutar, ele parecia estar pensando alto..._

_- ... Desgraçado, odeio quando ela chama ele de "Sanji-Kun"... Raiva... Cabeça de queijo podre... Por que... Não que sejam ciúmes..._

_As poucas palavras que a navegadora tinha entendido a fizeram sorrir. Pelo que escutou, Zoro tinha ciúmes de si... Talvez, pela primeira vez ela conseguiria falar o que sentia para o espadashim._

_Entraram na cozinha juntando-se ao restante da tripulação a uma refeição animada._

_**» Hora do almoço no mesmo dia«**_

_Ruffy, Chopper e Usopp corriam pelo convés do Sunny brincando de pega-pega. Robin estava sentada perto de Franky lendo um livro enquanto o cyborg trabalhava._

_Nami estava na sala do aquário na companhia de Zoro. Nenhum dos dois falava, somente aproveitavam a presença um do outro._

_A navegadora lia o jornal enquanto o espadashim fingia dormir a alguns centímetros dela. Sanji entrou rodopiando com uma bandeja contendo um copo de limonada._

_- Nami-S~~~wan!!!! – Berrou de forma melosa o cozinheiro._

_Antes que Zoro começasse a brigar por causa do barulho, Nami fez sinal de silencio._

_- Shiiii! Sanji-Kun, o Zoro ta dormindo, menos barulho, por favor._

_O cozinheiro estava de boca aberta, Nami nunca havia brigado consigo só por acordar aquele maldito marimo! O que estava acontecendo?_

_- Gomen Nami-San... – E assim saiu deixando a bandeja em cima do sofá._

_Logo que a porta foi novamente fechada e o silencio voltou a reinar, Nami olhou para Zoro em um doce sorriso, sim aquele dia pela primeira vez, os dois não brigariam um com o outro._

_A navegadora não sabia, mas Zoro estava bem acordado e tinha visto o doce sorriso direcionado totalmente para si. O espadashim fingiu acordar, ele queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele dia._

_- Waaaa como dormi bem... – Resmungou se espreguiçando. Olhou para Nami e sorriu. – Nami! Ficou o tempo todo aqui?_

_Viu ela concordar, um sorriu para o outro e o silêncio voltou a reinar._

_- Sabe... Eu venho querendo te falar algo desde que nós te resgatamos da sua ilha. – Começou o moreno preparando o terreno._

_Nami fitava-o curiosa, eles nunca foram seres de muita comunicação._

_- Eu posso ser mal educado, resmungão, dorminhoco, sem senso nenhum de direção... Mas sou também um homem de palavra, alguém que te protegeria sempre com todas as forças... – Nami viu Zoro começar a corar. – E eu... Eu... Te amo..._

_Ele fitou o chão de forma constrangida. A navegadora sorriu aproximando-se dele. Tocou com as duas mãos a face de Zoro e fez ele a olhar._

_- Baka, nós somos dois resmungões e eu sempre serei a sua luz guia... – Aproximou sua face da do moreno depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios. Zoro puxou-a mais para si de forma protetora e aprofundou aquele beijo que ambos desejavam a tanto tempo..._

_**»Tarde«**_

_Ruffy, Chopper, Usopp, Robin e Franky arrumavam suas coisas para explorar uma ilha que eles haviam acabado de encontrar. O capitão cantarolava animado enquanto Sanji colocava comida em suas malas._

_- Zoro, Nami, Sanji e Brook, têm certeza que não querem vir? – Perguntou Ruffy sorridente._

_- Nah... Vou ficar aqui... – Zoro deu um olhar de relance para Nami._

_- Eu ficarei para cuidar da Nami-Swan \o\ - Sanji rodopiava em volta da navegadora._

_- E eu para impedir que esses dois destruam o Sunny Go... – Comentou Nami fazendo pose Nice Guy para Franky._

_- Eu fico por que essa floresta mete medo... –Comentou o esqueleto fitando as grandes arvores e a aura ameaçadora que provinha do local._

_A verdade que Zoro também sentia seu extinto de sobrevivência a mil, aquele lugar era perigoso, ficara no navio para que Nami não desembarcasse..._

_Sanji havia ido para a cozinha fazer algo para Nami comer, Brook tocava seu violino distraído enquanto Zoro e Nami estavam sentados na grama do Sunny, a garota descascava uma laranja e repartia os gomos com o espadashim. Uma tarde perfeita..._

_Uma grande explosão fez o navio agitar-se, os 4 Mugiwaras pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar na direção de onde aconteceram a explosão._

_

* * *

_

Fim do cap \o/ mandem reviews e deixem uma escritora bakamente feliz :D


	2. Lembranças

_A verdade que Zoro também sentia seu extinto de sobrevivência a mil, aquele lugar era perigoso, ficara no navio para que Nami não desembarcasse..._

_Sanji havia ido para a cozinha fazer algo para Nami comer, Brook tocava seu violino distraído enquanto Zoro e Nami estavam sentados na grama do Sunny, a garota descascava uma laranja e repartia os gomos com o espadashim. Uma tarde perfeita..._

_Uma grande explosão fez o navio agitar-se, os 4 Mugiwaras pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar na direção de onde aconteceram a explosão._

--

_**» Momento da batalha « **_

_Zoro corria junto de Nami, Sanji e Brook na direção da explosão. Algo dentro do espadashim gritava avisando que algo estava muito errado e que ele deveria pegar em Nami e voltar para o navio, mas ele não faria isso, seu capitão estava em perigo e Zoro jamais fugiria assim._

_Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando outra explosão realmente próxima pode ser ouvida, não demorou para os 4 chegarem no local. Zoro arregalou os olhos sentindo o corpo estremecer. Ruffy usava seu gear second atacando de forma desesperada um grupo de piratas. Os Mugiwaras que os enfrentavam estavam feridos de varias formas e parecia que somente 3 dos piratas do outro bando estavam lutando._

_Zoro sacou Wada e avançou defendendo um ataque que viera pelas costas de Ruffy, o capitão ofegava pesadamente por causa dos efeitos secundários do gear second._

_- Zoro! Esses caras são fortes... – Deus uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. – Choppa perdeu o controle..._

_Foi naquele momento que o espadashim percebeu os uivos que ocupavam o local, olhou em volta podendo ver Usopp realmente ferido junto de Robin e Franky enfrentando um único homem, Chopper atacava cegamente outro dos inimigos enquanto soltava aqueles uivos descontrolados. Nami, Sanji e Brook haviam sidos atacados por mais um pirata que havia juntado-se a luta, eles estavam saindo-se bem..._

_- Isso está estranho... Porque os outros não estão atacando também? _

_Ruffy riu enquanto ofegava encarando o capitão com quem lutava._

_- Eles falaram que um para cada grupo é o suficiente..._

_Zoro sorriu._

_- Convencidos..._

_Colocou Wada em sua boca e sacou as outras duas katanas._

_- Vamos mostrar para eles que não deve nos subestimar, não é, rei dos piratas?_

_Ruffy concordou recuperando o animo e ambos avançaram em conjunto contra o capitão do outro bando._

--

_Zoro desviou de um ataque, mas acabou por receber um segundo pelas costas. Bem no fim eles conseguiram fazer todos daquele bando entrar na luta._

_O Roronoa sentiu seu corpo fraquejar quando recebeu um poderoso ataque do espadashim da outra crew em seu peito, sangue começou a manchar a sua camiseta, ignorou enquanto concentrava sua força. Outras duas cabeças surgiram assim como mais 2 pares de braços. Avançou agilmente contra seu adversário aparecendo no outro lado do mesmo._

_- Asura Ichibugin!_

_E assim o outro espadashim caiu morto ao chão. Zoro ofegava enquanto voltava ao normal, olhou em volta vendo a destruição do local, arregalou os olhos ao ver Chopper dando seu ultimo uivo antes de ir ao chão, a poeira subiu. Zoro não entendia nada naquele momento, somente ouvia uma voz em sua mente para correr na direção das arvores, Nami, Brook e Sanji estavam lutando naquela direção. Correu, correu enquanto sentia aquela fumigação com qual havia acordado voltar._

_Nami lutava usando seu clima tact de varias formas diferentes, Brook cobria suas costas, foi quando ambos avistaram Zoro vindo até eles._

_- Onde está o cozinheiro imprestável?! – Perguntou enquanto defendia um ataque que iria contra Nami. Uma forte chuva começou a cair molhando todos os habitantes daquela pequena ilha._

_A garota olhou em volta pela primeira vez, estava horrorizada com a paisagem._

_- Ele sumiu faz algum tempo..._

_O marimo bufou empurrando o adversário para longe e voltando a atacar._

_- Brook vá procurar aquele maldito antes que ele acabe morto!_

_O esqueleto concordou e sumiu no meio da destruição._

_Zoro olhou por cima do ombro vendo Nami atrás de si, ela estava olhando para todo o sangue que escorria pela camiseta do marimo._

_- Eu estou bem. – Comentou sabendo que ela queria fazer essa pergunta._

_O pirata que estava lutando com Nami saltou na direção de Zoro enquanto outro assumiu seu lugar, esse defendeu o ataque, sentiu que seu joelho estava fraquejando mas não se moveu._

_- Você foi descuidado ao mandar o esqueleto embora... – Comentou enquanto mais um pirata avançava pela sua lateral, Nami era o alvo, ele lançou um ataque de cor avermelhada de sua espada, Zoro empurrou o outro enquanto saltava na frente do ataque para defendê-lo..._

_Nami virou-se como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmera bem lenta, viu Zoro aparecer recebendo o ataque enquanto usava Wada para defender, viu também quando a katana branca de Zoro quebrou e o ataque transpassou o corpo do moreno e por fim sentiu um estranho calor em seu estomago, olhou para baixo vendo que havia sido atingida através de Zoro. O ataque atingiu algumas arvores atrás deles e as mesmas foram destruídas pelo poder daquilo._

_Zoro arregalou os olhos vendo Wada quebrada em sua mão, virou-se para Nami vendo-a cair ao encontro do chão enquanto o sangue da mesma espalhava-se pelo local._

_- NAMI!!!!_

_O espadashim virou-se possuído por todo seu ódio, seus olhos eram frios e sedentos de sangue como um demônio. Os piratas da outra crew sentiram seu sangue gelar naquele momento, aqueles olhos foram as ultimas coisas que viram enquanto vivos..._

_Zoro retirou uma de suas katanas que estava presa em um dos corpos irreconhecíveis, andou sem forças até onde Nami estava caída, ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo da mesma e a abraçou contra si._

_- Nami! – Chamou-a enquanto escutava mais explosões. – Oe Nami, acorde!_

_A garota abriu lentamente os olhos fitando o moreno._

_- Zoro... – Deu um fraco sorriso. – Quero que você... cuide... das minhas... laranjeiras. – Tossiu fazendo sangue espirrar para o rosto do moreno. – Eu... nunca pensei.... que morreria antes de... ver os sonhos de todos... tornarem-se verdade... principalmente o seu... – Parou para recuperar o fôlego. Zoro pressionava sua mão sobre o ferimento da navegadora, mas parecia que aquilo não ajudava em nada, o sangue insistia em sair por entre seus dedos._

_- Temos que tratar de seus ferimentos! Você não irá morrer!!! - Gritou para Nami enquanto olhava em volta tentando achar alguém para ajudar, mas parecia que seus amigos haviam sumido entre toda aquela destruição!_

_Nami ergueu com dificuldade sua mão, lagrimas escorriam pela face de Zoro que estava manchada de sangue._

_Tocou com delicadeza o rosto moreno e cansado do homem que amava. Justo no dia mais feliz de sua vida ela tinha que morrer? Destino injusto, quando finalmente alcançara a felicidade a sua vida estava sendo arrancada de seu corpo..._

_- Baka, não chore... – Sua voz parecia tão silenciosa naquele momento, tinha tanto para dizer e tão pouco tempo para poder falar._

_Zoro segurou sua mão contra sua face apreciando o contato da pele enquanto ainda tentava em vão parar a saída do maldito sangue._

_- Cala a boca Nami, não gaste suas energias falando!!!_

_Nami sorriu, sua visão estava escura e sentia um incrível frio..._

_- Zoro...? – Sua voz era um murmúrio. – Tenho frio..._

_O espadashim viu a navegadora soltar seu ultimo suspiro, algo dentro de si quebrou brutalmente. Gritou, gritou toda sua fúria para os céus que choravam suas lagrimas para a terra, nunca uma chuva parecera tão fria como aquela._

Zoro gritava toda a sua dor e agonia, estava descontrolado foi quando enfim sentiu alguém lhe dar um tapa.

- Zoro! Oe ZORO!!!

Abriu os olhos, enquanto ofegava, focou sua visão podendo ver Ruffy e Usopp o segurando contra a cama.

- O que...?

Os amigos soltaram-no, Ruffy deu um sorriso triste.

- Finalmente acordou... Está dormindo a uma semana. Brook te encontrou inconsciente junto das laranjeiras...

O espadashim tocou sua testa sentindo o suor que escorria por ela, as lembranças teimavam em violar sua mente, sentia um estranho vazio. Viu Ruffy olhar pela janela.

- Estamos indo para uma ilha encontrar com um contato do Franky, iremos restaurar o Sunny antes de voltar a nossa rota. Segundo ele podemos ficar o tempo que for preciso lá, não há campo magnético naquela ilha...

- Tem fome? – Usopp fitava o amigo de forma apreensiva.

- Não.

- Você tem que comer Zoro! Choppa não ta aqui para cuidar de nós! – Falou Ruffy numa voz fraca ao lembrar-se do médico.

- Eu deveria ter morrido... – Aquelas palavras do espadashim pareciam estacas de gelo transpassando o corpo de Ruffy. O capitão sentia-se tão culpado por ter descido naquela ilha...

- Ninguem deveria ter morrido... – Falou o capitão enquanto fechava os punhos com força. – Já trocamos suas ataduras, Brook vai trazer algo para você comer. Não deve sair da cama, não no seu estado.

Zoro estava surpreso, Ruffy havia mudado, o antigo capitão desaparecera naquela ilha assim como a alma de Zoro.

- VEJO UMA ILHA!!! – A Voz de Franky ecoou pelos alto-falantes.

Usopp de um suspiro, eles precisavam urgentemente de reabastecer o Sunny, estavam sem água, comida, munição e remédios...

- Zoro, por favor, descanse quando chegarmos na ilha... – Falou Ruffy e assim saiu do quarto junto de Usopp.

O espadashim ficou sentado na cama fitando com o olhar vazio a porta que estava fechada. Sua mente estava totalmente preenchida por lembranças de Nami, cada momento que estiveram juntos, cada briga, cada sorriso, cada lagrima...

Zoro não tinha mais motivo de existir, seus sonhos acabaram quando falhou em defender a mulher que amava... Wada morrera junto... Ele não conseguia seguir em frente!

"_**. – Eu... nunca pensei.... que morreria antes de... ver os sonhos de todos... tornarem-se verdade... principalmente o seu..."**_

Zoro enterrou o rosto nos joelhos e permitiu-se chorar. Não sabia mais o que fazer, Nami desejava que ele cumprisse o seu sonho... Mas ele já não desejava aquilo, não desejava nada a não ser a garota.

Estava tão cansado...

* * *

Fim do cap 2... (usei 2 caixas de lenços de papel só pra escrever isso... culpa do Ace T_______________________________T alguém me mate!!! To me sentindo igual ao Zoro!!)

Reviews:

**marakuja****:**

Hushauehusah fazer o Sanji sofrer? Ele morreu xD

Normal, as minhas primeiras fanfics pareciam que eram feitar por um criança de 1 aninho D: muito erro de português e o modo como eu escrevi...o cumulo euri

Nhaaaa que bom que te surpreendo xD e a cada fic eu tento melhorar /o/

Bjo o/ e espero que goste desse cap –q

**Namiroronoa****:**

Primeiro o Zoro na sua fic, depois a Nami na minha fic e agora o Ace no manga... ninguém vai sobreviver y.y

E ai está o cap novo e bem deprimente... Aceee T.T ainda vou fazer uma oneshot pra ele...

Espero que goste ou não do cap o/

T+ n.n


	3. Beijo da Morte

O espadashim ficou sentado na cama fitando com o olhar vazio a porta que estava fechada. Sua mente estava totalmente preenchida por lembranças de Nami, cada momento que estiveram juntos, cada briga, cada sorriso, cada lagrima...

_Zoro não tinha mais motivo de existir, seus sonhos acabaram quando falhou em defender a mulher que amava... Wada morrera junto... Ele não conseguia seguir em frente!_

"_**. – Eu... nunca pensei... que morreria antes de... ver os sonhos de todos... tornarem-se verdade... principalmente o seu..."**_

_Zoro enterrou o rosto nos joelhos e permitiu-se chorar. Não sabia mais o que fazer, Nami desejava que ele cumprisse o seu sonho... Mas ele já não desejava aquilo, não desejava nada a não ser a garota._

_Estava tão cansado..._

* * *

Um mês havia-se passado desde o trágico incidente que havia levado a destruição dos Mugiwaras. Os sobreviventes tentavam viver com suas culpas, superando aos poucos o desespero que os assombrava ao cair da noite...

Robin estava sentada no convés de Sunny, o pobre navio estava ancorado a um longo mês na pequena ilha somente para reparar seus estragos. A morena olhou para seu lado vendo Usopp se aproximando.

- Ele está novamente naquele lugar... É impossível para eu trazê-lo a bordo.

Um suspiro pesado foi tudo o que Robin pode fazer, seu companheiro estava totalmente perdido sem a luz que provinha de seu porto seguro. Zoro abandonara seus companheiros logo que chegou naquela ilha, ele simplesmente não podia continuar com tudo aquilo. Era egoísta de sua parte, pois não era o único sofrendo... Mas o espadashim não suportava mais a presença de seus amigos sem Nami estar junto deles...

- Eu te ajudo a trazê-lo para o navio.

- Arigato...

E assim Usopp e Robin partiram em busca do quebrado espadashim...

**OooOOooO**

O cheiro de álcool e tabaco dominava o ambiente, um homem vestindo uma velha e suja camiseta antes branca e calças verdes escuras, estava debruçado sobre um copo de whisky barato, aquele não era o primeiro do dia e não seria o ultimo... O sabor do liquido era horrível, mas isso não incomodava o homem, o que importava para ele era o efeito que o álcool tinha em sua mente. Dias após noites Zoro se afogava em álcool entrando em um estado degradante, mas ele não ligava, somente assim ele poderia esquecer ela...

A porta do bar foi aberta permitindo que uma fria brisa invadisse o local. Zoro não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para os novos ocupantes, já imaginava quem deveria ser daquela vez...

Virou o conteúdo de seu copo em um único gole e pediu para o barman enche-lo novamente.

- Oe Zoro, chega de beber... – Falou Usopp se aproximando e sinalizando para o barman não encher o copo.

Zoro continuou em silencio olhando para um ponto invisível no balcão, escutou Usopp suspirar.

- Ela não iria gostar de ter ver assim... – Nenhum dos sobreviventes tinha coragem de falar o nome de Nami, era como se aquelas quatro letras tivesse virado taboo.

Robin viu o espadashim ficar com os músculos tensos, algo estava de errado. Virou-se para Usopp para eles irem embora, mas o amigo já havia continuado sua frase.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo... – O barulho de um copo quebrando contra o piso do bar e de dois corpos indo ao chão pode ser ouvido. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que Usopp e Robin não tiveram tempo de reagir.

Zoro ao escutar as palavras do garoto simplesmente pulou nele como um animal selvagem.

- Kenshin-San! – Gritou Robin enquanto via o Roronoa agarrando a gola da camiseta de Usopp.

Lagrimas escorriam pela face morena de Zoro enquanto somente ódio podia ser visto.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE MIM PARA ENTENDER COMO ME SINTO? HÃ? – Os gritos ocupavam todo o recinto, as lagrimas de Zoro caiam sobre a face chocada de Usopp, esse não tinha forças para falar, tinha medo do que o espadashim faria, pois começava a sentir uma aura assassina emanando do moreno. – VOCÊ JAMAIS VAI ENTENDER O QUE ESTOU SENTINDO! ENTÃO NÃO FALE SOBRE ELA, JAMAIS!

E assim soltou Usopp com força fazendo esse bater a cabeça contra o piso. Zoro colocou algumas moedas e dinheiro amassado sobre o balcão e abandonou o local sem olhar para traz.

**OooOOooO**

A noite havia chegado em uma velocidade incrível para Zoro, ele havia passado todo o dia sentado na praia olhando o mar, sendo massacrado por suas memórias felizes... A falta da barreira que o álcool criava estava levando o moreno a loucura, ele conseguia ouvir a voz teimosa de Nami enquanto discutia com ele...

Enfiou a mão em um de seus bolsos e tirou de lá uma pequena laranja e um velho canivete, em silencio começou a descascar a fruta enquanto imaginava Nami brigando por ele ter roubado uma de suas preciosas laranjas. Não pode evitar sorrir melancólico enquanto lembrava-se da face emburrada que ela fazia quando estava brava com ele.

Mordeu a fruta sentindo o sabor doce do suco invadir seu paladar, lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto cansado de Zoro enquanto comia a laranja. Era o sabor dos lábios dela...

"Nami..."

O Roronoa deu um salto quando escutou passos atrás de si, olhou em volta, mas a praia escura estava vazia... Franziu o cenho sem entender, ele tinha certeza de ter sentido uma presença naquela praia... Virou-se novamente para o mar e ficou surpreso ao ver uma bela mulher parada em sua frente. Ela tinha cabelos brancos como a lua e olhos vermelhos, era muito bela, mas sua face estava tomada por uma feição de dor.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou o moreno enquanto via a mulher andando lentamente até si.

- Pobre alma perdida... Parece estar realmente ferido... – Zoro estava totalmente imóvel, aquelas palavras pareciam ter acertado dentro de si desencadeando uma terrível dor que ele havia selado com todo aquele álcool. – Você quer voltar para junto da sua outra metade não é?

A mulher aproximou-se mais e tocou a face de Zoro com sua mão gelada. O espadashim tremeu ao sentir o contato da pele, era como se sua vida estivesse sendo sugada por aquele ser.

- Eu te darei outra chance... Mais quero que saiba que cada mudança traz conseqüências e que alguns destinos não foram feitos para serem mudados...

O Roronoa estava tonto, sua energia estava esgotando em alta velocidade, o que afinal era aquela mulher?

- Pequeno fragmento do que um dia foi felicidade, se desejar regressar para junto de seus pedaços eu estarei aqui, esperando por você nesse mesmo local... – E beijou a testa de Zoro, o espadashim sentiu as pernas falharem e tudo foi coberto pelas trevas...

**OooOOooO**

Sentou apreçado na areia macia da praia, sentiu tudo girando pela velocidade em que seu corpo mudou de posição. Olhou em volta, estava no mesmo local, mas tudo indicava que ele havia dormido na praia, pois o sol já estava alto no céu azul.

Coçou a cabeça soltando um suspiro pesado, talvez tudo não tivesse passado de um estranho sonho...

Levantou da areia e bateu nas roupas para limpar-se, escutou o estomago reclamar alto, decidiu achar algo para comer, talvez pescasse um peixe ou outro... E assim fez, saiu da praia em direção as pedras.

**OooOOooO**

Zoro estava deitado somente de calças em cima das pedras, já havia comido e naquele momento somente lembrava ainda mais de Nami. Lembrava dela em Skypie brincando no rio de nuvens...

Sorriu ficando com a imagem na mente, foi quando sentiu novamente aquela presença macabra, ameaçadora... Olhou para traz e lá estava a figura fantasmagórica da bela mulher.

- Você! – Zoro levantou e apontou seu dedo para a mulher, essa andou até onde o moreno estava e parou a frente do mesmo.

- Pequeno fragmento sofredor, fez a sua escolha?

O Roronoa ficou sem entender por alguns minutos, foi quando se lembrou das ultimas palavras antes de ter desmaiado na noite passada.

"_**- Eu te darei outra chance... Mais quero que saiba que cada mudança traz conseqüências e que alguns destinos não foram feitos para serem mudados...**_"

Zoro apertou os punhos com força, ele não acreditava naquelas coisas... Mas somente daquela vez... "Eu imploro, que pelo menos dessa vez, me deixe acreditar no impossível!"

- Eu quero essa chance! – Falou enquanto sentia suas unhas rasgando a pele da mão por causa da força que ele usava para fechar os punhos.

A mulher curvou-se ficando a centímetros de distancia do Roronoa.

- Que assim seja... – Seus lábios tocaram os de Zoro e novamente a escuridão o engoliu.

**OooOOooO**

Zoro sentiu um fisgar no estomago como se estivesse em queda livre. Abriu os olhos assustado, o sol estava realmente quente... Sentiu a grama macia do Sunny sob seu corpo... Espere! A grama do Sunny? Como ele havia ido parar no navio?

- Oi Choppa! Vamos brincar! – A Voz feliz de Ruffy parecia ser falada de outra vida. O espadashim sentou lentamente enquanto olhava para a pequena rena que passava correndo ao seu lado para se juntar a Ruffy e a Usopp.

"Choppa..."

O coração de Zoro deu um salto quando Sanji passou saltitando com uma bandeja de café para Robin que lia um livro, sentada na balança do mastro. O Roronoa levantou enquanto sentia algo estranho crescendo dentro de si, o que era aquele sentimento? Era algo que acho que não existisse mais... A sim, Esperança...

Rangeu os dentes soltando um "tsc" e saiu correndo em direção aos quartos, Franky que estava se juntando aos amigos viu Zoro sair correndo, aproximou-se de Robin curioso.

- O que deu no Zoro?

A morena olhou para o cyborg e depois na direção dos quartos e deu um sorriso.

- Quem sabe?

**OooOOooO**

Zoro abriu a porta do quarto que sabia pertencer a Nami, ela não estava no aposento, mas o moreno sentiu um calor no peito ao sentir o perfume da navegadora tão vivo... Fechou a porta e voltou a correr na direção dos chuveiros.

O Espadashim parou respirando fundo na frente da porta do banheiro havia vapor saindo por baixo da porta. Apertou os punhos e abriu a porta, não queria mais se conter, não queria mais esperar, ele simplesmente precisava da Nami ali e agora!

A navegadora enxaguava o corpo quando viu Zoro entrando no banheiro, entrou em total choque, não teve tempo de gritar, pois seus lábios haviam sido devorados pelos do Roronoa, o espadashim estava faminto por ela! Zoro separou-se dela, Nami estava pronta para espancá-lo, mas novamente foi surpreendida por um possessivo abraço, a garota ficou sem reação enquanto sentia Zoro tremer, ele estava chorando?

- Nami... Você está viva... – E simplesmente apertou mais o abraço.

A navegadora sentiu a solidão que emanava do espadashim, estava totalmente vermelha, não só por causa do beijo e do abraço, mas também por estar nua em baixo do chuveiro...

- Zo...Zoro, está tudo bem, foi somente um pesadelo... – E assim correspondeu o abraço, algo que sempre havia desejado fazer, mas sempre achou que nunca seria correspondida...

- Não me abandone...

Nami sentiu seus olhos arderem, aquelas palavras haviam mostrado como Zoro estava quebrado por dentro e aquilo simplesmente fez com que lagrimas se fundissem com a água do chuveiro.

- Eu não irei te deixar, eu prometo...

Falou enquanto abraçava o espadashim com mais força, o que afinal havia acontecido?

* * *

Fim do cap!

Demorei, mais ai está o cap novo... enjoy!

Reviews:

**marakuja****:**

LOL acho que ninguém deseja matar o Sogeking... XD

Nha olha só, eu finalmente atualizei isso aqui euri o povo quer tudo me matar por causa da demora! D:

Espero que goste desse cap n.n

T+

**Namiroronoa****:**

Kekekekeke finalmente atualizei!

Estou vendo que vc vai chorar nesse cap D:

Mas espero que goste...demorei muito para estar suficientemente quebrada para escreve-la ;-; Ulqui...

Bah

Bjo... t+ (quero review!)


End file.
